deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus (Mythology)
In the ancient Greek religion, Zeus is the "Father of Gods and men" who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father rules the family. He is the god of sky and thunder in Greek mythology. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter and Etruscan counterpart is Tinia. His Hindu equivalent is Indra. Zeus is the child of Cronus and Rhea, and the youngest of his siblings. In most traditions, he is married to Hera, although, at the oracle of Dodona, his consort is Dione: according to the Iliad, he is the father of Aphrodite by Dione. He is known for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo and Artemis, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses; by Hera, he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe, and Hephaestus. As Walter Burkert points out in his book, Greek Religion, "Even the gods who are not his natural children address him as Father, and all the gods rise in his presence." For the Greeks, he was the King of the Gods, who oversaw the universe. As Pausanias observed, "That Zeus is king in heaven is a saying common to all men". In Hesiod's Theogony, Zeus assigns the various gods their roles. In the Homeric Hymns, he is referred to as the chieftain of the gods. His symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak. In addition to his Indo-European inheritance, the classical "cloud-gatherer" also derives certain iconographic traits from the cultures of the Ancient Near East, such as the scepter. Zeus is frequently depicted by Greek artists in one of two poses: standing, striding forward, with a thunderbolt leveled in his raised right hand, or seated in majesty. Battle vs. Teridax (by Leolab) Zeus walks into Mangaia, seeking an opponent. Teridax notes his arrival, and picks up his Staff of Shadows and walks out to meet his challenger. Zeus, upon spotting Teridax, summons his lightning bolts and takes out his shield. Teridax swings his staff, which bounces off the shield with a crash. Zeus hurls two thunderbolts at Teridax, who counter them with blasts of shadow, both warriors’ invulnerability protecting them. Teridax and Zeus duel, he using all the powers at his command while Zeus repeatedly hurls thunderbolts. Teridax eventually succeeds in using his Kanohi Kraahkan to anger Zeus enough that he throws his shield at Teridax. Now impeded by the god’s shield, Teridax focuses the brunt of his attacks on Zeus himself. The fighters continuing to duel, Teridax gaining the upper hand. Zeus ineffectually pummels The Makuta’s armor while Teridax batters him around the room. Teridax eventually knocks Zeus down by shattering the ground under his feet. “There are a thousand ways I could destroy you right now,” Teridax says, “And 941 of them hurt.” Choosing to make a shadow hand and absorb Zeus, he concentrates and a hand of darkness extends from his chest. Zeus used the distraction to create a massive thunderbolt, and launches it at Teridax’s Kanohi. The blast knocks it off momentarily stunning him. Zeus then hurls another blast at Teridax’s armor, destroying it. Expert's Opinion Zeus was victorious over Teridax because he was immortal and had completed greater feats of strength and power. His attacks provided more range than Teridax could, and he simply had a superior arsenal of powers at his disposal. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Raiden (Mortal Kombat) (by Goddess of Despair) Zeus is sitting in his thrown bored when suddenly electricity manifests in front of him. He raises an eyebrow as Raiden appears out of the electricity. “Who are you?” Zeus asks as the stranger replied “I am Raiden, god of thunder.” Zeus stood up enraged “You are no god you pathetic being you don’t have near enough power to be a god!” Raiden responded “Who is judging?” Zeus pounded his chest, “I am judging, I am Zeus the king of Olympus and the real thunder god!” “You’re ignorant enough to call yourself a god? You will be brought before the elder gods for judgement.” Zeus responded “Elder gods? You serve the titans! You will die!” Raiden shot a lightning bolt a Zeus, who responded with lighting of his own, cancelling out the electricity. Both gods smirked then unleashed several bolts of lightning at each other, each hitting the other’s electricity. Zeus got angry and charged at Raiden, bombarding the god with lightning as he charged. Raiden drew his staff and swung it like a helicopter blade to block the lighting. When Zeus was in range, Raiden swung the staff overhead, slamming it into Zeus’ shoulder. Zeus roared in pain as Raiden then swung the staff at the god’s head, causing him to stumble back words. Raiden took a fighting stance as Zeus circled him, looking for an opening. Suddenly Raiden disappeared. Zeus instinctively turned and caught Raiden’s staff with his hands. Zeus shocked the staff with enough electricity to make it explode, causing both gods fall back words. Raiden stood up and took the wood out of his skin as Zeus stood up brushed off his breastplate. Zeus laughed at his unarmored foe saying “Ha, you don’t have any...” he was interrupted as his opponent yelled “UMA POPI AHH!” and flew at Zeus fast. The electric tackle launched Zeus back into his throne, Raiden teleported closer to his foe. “You can surrender any time you wish.” said Raiden. Zeus responded “Who yells random nonsense during an attack?” Raiden responds “Who is a weak fool sitting on a chair who can’t attack?” Zeus stood up “YOU ARE WEAK!” and launched several lightning bolts at Raiden, who did not expect the sudden attack. Raiden was stunned momentarily as Zeus jumped into the air and threw several lightning bolts down on Raiden, all hit the thunder god. Zeus smirked until he heard a familiar sound. “UMA POPI AHH” yelled Raiden as he took into the sky, charged with electricity. Zeus sent several lightning bolts down on the god but the electricity made Raiden faster and his fist slammed beneath Zeus’ jaw. Zeus was sent flying upwards as Raiden teleported above him and smashed Zeus face, sending him falling toward the ground. Raiden teleported beneath Zeus and fired a stream of electricity causing Zeus to roar in pain as he smashed into the ground. Zeus struggled to stand as Raiden approached him. Raiden put his right hand on Zeus’ shoulder and said “Now you will face the judgement of the elder gods.” And the two disappeared into electricity. Expert's opinion This was a close fight. Zeus overall was more powerful than Raiden, however Raiden was able to close the range thanks to his electric fly and teleport. When in close combat Zeus was quickly out matched since Raiden is was more experienced in hand to hand combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Ancient Warriors